<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Try Sunshine by amanda_sanmiguel18</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25174423">Try Sunshine</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/amanda_sanmiguel18/pseuds/amanda_sanmiguel18'>amanda_sanmiguel18</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Corellian whiskey cures angry moods</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:33:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>377</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25174423</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/amanda_sanmiguel18/pseuds/amanda_sanmiguel18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaxx is having a bad day. Jade comes to the rescue.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Try Sunshine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jaxx was having a bad day. A mission went awry, and he wasn’t feeling like himself. He felt bitter and stupid. Today is not a good day. </p>
<p>He was currently sitting atop a crate outside the hangar. He found the hangar a bit peaceful when no one was around than any other place in the Temple. Today was his lucky day for peace and quiet at least. </p>
<p>“How’s my favorite person doing?” Jade called out. She was approaching Jaxx with great stride. Jaxx was feeling even more bitter over something as simple as someone walking over to him. </p>
<p>Jade sat down next to Jaxx on another crate. The Force seems to swell positively around her today. Based on the mood Jaxx was in, he found it slightly annoying, but he couldn’t tell his best friend that. </p>
<p>“I read the mission report,” Jade softly spoke, “whatever went down, it’s not your fault.” </p>
<p>Jaxx simply turned around from his seat. </p>
<p>Jade mused, “You know you can’t stay disappointed forever. Knowing you, you’d be all around me after discovering that I’ve bought some Corellian whiskey for us tonight.”  </p>
<p>Jaxx turned around with interest, but with a frown still imprinted on his face. </p>
<p>“Let’s indulge a bit. I do have something that I want to tell you, but I can’t do that if you’re pouty old friend.” </p>
<p>Jaxx looked down as he thought through this. He hasn’t been angry too many times in his life, but today was something else. The Jedi (Council) declares ‘no fweelwings!’ but Jaxx can’t help but feel helpless and angry right now. </p>
<p>“Guess I’ll finish all that Corellian whiskey by myself…” Jade looked up with puppy dog eyes, a smile forming in her face. </p>
<p>Jaxx pointed in warning, “Don’t do it, you better not do it!” </p>
<p>Jaxx hasn’t spoken since his return to Coruscant, but this was his only chance to say something whether he wanted to or not since he can’t resist whiskey…especially Corellian whiskey. </p>
<p>Defying Jaxx’s command Jade smiled. After seeing Jaxx’s face scrunched up even more (was it sarcastic, who knows?), she let out a couple of laughs. </p>
<p>As disappointing as this day was, Jaxx couldn’t help but smile and giggle for he knew that Jade’s smile could light up whole galaxies.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is an "adorable angry fluff" piece as one of my friends put it. </p>
<p>Also, I think titles are gonna be a pain in the arse for me because I cannot come up with titles that doesn't sound cheesy.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>